Autopsy Fractarum Mentis
by Psychochiatrist
Summary: Sudah lama sekali sejak Regina George meninggalkan North Shore. Kini ia bekerja untuk bagian forensik Shadyside Hospital. Namun, pelan-pelan, masa lalunya di Evanston kembali menyergap. Untuk challenge Fiksi Forensik punya Ambu.
1. Intro: 13 Years Later

**Disclaimer: **Mean Girls disutradarai oleh Mark Waters, berdasarkan buku nonfiksi karya Rosalind Wiseman. Serial Fear Street adalah ciptaan R. L. Stine. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.

**Summary: **Sudah lama sekali sejak Regina George meninggalkan North Shore. Kini ia bekerja untuk bagian forensik Shadyside Hospital. Namun, pelan-pelan, masa lalunya di Evanston kembali menyergap. Untuk challenge Fiksi Forensik punya Ambu.

**Note: **Semua tokoh yang dipakai adalah dari Mean Girls, dan saya hanya memakai lokasi dari Fear Street. Berhubung seri di Fear Street tokohnya selalu berubah-ubah, dan saya nggak suka menciptakan OC, jadi saya pindahkan saja Regina George tersayang ke sini. :))

_Happy reading!_

.

* * *

Udara malam yang dingin berhembus ke seluruh penjuru Shadyside, sedingin pisau bedah yang sedang ia genggam erat-erat. Sekarang baru habis terbenam matahari, namun Regina George sudah merasa sangat kedinginan. Padahal sebentar lagi musim panas!

Memang begitulah kota ini. Shadyside, yang terkenal akan tingginya angka kejadian pembunuhan, dan digosipkan sebagai kota paling berhantu di seluruh negeri. Sesuai namanya, kota ini seperti diselimuti bayang-bayang. Tak pernah cerah, bahkan di musim semi seperti sekarang. Orang-orang yang sudah tinggal lebih lama di sini mengatakan bahwa sangat jarang muncul matahari di Shadyside. Musim panasnya kelam, dan musim dingin beku mematikan.

Regina George tak menyukainya. Meskipun kota asalnya, Evanston, cukup dingin di akhir tahun, kota itu tak sesuram Shadyside. Dan sesungguhnya Regina senang-senang saja tinggal di Evanston, kalau dia tak memiliki masa lalu yang mengerikan di sana, sehingga ia merasa wajib untuk pergi dan memulai hidup baru di tempat lain.

Ia menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Baiklah," katanya, menenangkan diri. "Hari pertama bekerja, bersemangatlah."

Ia sama sekali tak semangat, namun tetap ditatapnya wajah mayat di hadapannya. Ia meletakkan pisau bedah, yang sejak tadi digunakannya untuk melakukan pemeriksaan luar jenazah, dan kini beralih meraih gergaji. Sesuai prosedur teknis bedah mayat, segalanya dilakukan mulai dari atas ke bawah. Jadi, kepala lebih dulu.

Mayat di hadapannya adalah korban kecelakaan lalu lintas di luar perbatasan Shadyside, yang harus masuk kamar otopsi karena penabraknya berkeras bahwa ia tak membunuh korban, dan bahwa sang korbanlah yang menghampiri mobilnya dengan kondisi seperti mau pingsan. Tentu saja sebab kematiannya tak bisa ditentukan sampai dilakukan pembedahan, dan jelas, ini menentukan nasib sang penabrak, apakah ia akan kena pidana atau tidak.

Kertas laporan diletakkan di meja, penuh noda formalin. Regina mulai membuka kulit kepala, dan menggergaji tengkorak. Setelah beberapa saat mengiris-iris bagian otak, ia menyimpulkan bahwa tak ada kelainan di sana.

"Hm," wanita itu bergumam sambil menulis-nulis di kertas. "Otak normal. Baiklah, kenapa kau bisa mati?"

Ia mengiris kulit leher sampai perut dalam garis lurus vertikal. Secara perlahan, kulit dibuka, menampakkan organ dalam yang terbungkus otot dan lemak. Paru, tidak ada kelainan kecuali tanda memar dan perdarahan dalam, tapi tak bisa disimpulkan sebagai sebab kematian. Menurut saksi mata, korban ini jatuh terguling setelah tertabrak, penuh luka-luka, namun dalam pemeriksaannya hari ini, terbukti bahwa lukanya tak mematikan...

Dan Regina meraih keluar jantung korban. Mengirisnya per bagian.

"Oh."

Ia memerhatikan jaringan jantung yang mengalami iskemia. Sifatnya akut, dan cukup luas di bagian bawah jantung. Tentu saja.

"Kau mati lebih dulu sebelum mobil itu menghantammu, Sir. Sayang sekali, kau tidak dibunuh oleh pengendara mobil itu," gumam Regina lagi, pada mayat yang tak mendengarnya. "Dia akan bebas."

Setelah memeriksa seluruh tubuh korban dengan seksama, ia menyambar kertas laporannya lagi, dan membuat kesimpulan. _Sebab kematian: serangan jantung._

Baru saja ia hendak merapikan tubuh mayat yang terpotong-potong itu, kegiatannya terhenti karena ia mendengar suara di luar.

Seperti _gedubrak_ kecil.

"Siapa itu?" serunya, suaranya terpendam dalam masker.

Tak ada jawaban.

Mengerutkan keningnya, Regina melepas sarung tangannya dan berjalan ke pintu. Suara itu sudah tak terdengar lagi, namun ia tetap memutar kenop pintu.

Koridor di luar ruang kerjanya kosong dan gelap, tentu. Departemen Forensik di Shadyside Hospital adalah bagian paling sepi dengan jumlah pekerja paling sedikit. Regina baru saja hendak memutuskan bahwa bunyi tadi mungkin hanya kucing lewat, ketika ia melihat sesuatu di bawah rongga pintu.

Sehelai kertas.

Ia memungutnya, dan menahan napas.

Kertas itu tua, menampakkan tahun demi tahun yang sudah lama berlalu sejak tulisan di sana ditulis. Sehelai foto tertempel di sana: foto Regina sendiri, lebih dari sepuluh tahun lalu, ketika dia masih SMA. Tulisan di atas foto itu membuatnya merasa tercekik.

_This girl is the nastiest skank bitch I've ever met. Do not trust her. She is a fugly slut._

Helaian kertas itu berasal dari Burn Book. Yang sudah lama ia lupakan.

Masa lalu sedang datang mengejar...

* * *

.

**Autopsy Fractarum Mentis**

Untuk Tantangan Infantrum: Fiksi Forensik

_**Intro: 13 Years Later**_

.

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian, tanpa diduga, Regina bertemu dengan Aaron Samuels.

Ya, Aaron, si cowok populer anggota tim futbol, ketua OSIS, dan Spring Fling King semasa SMA dulu. Sudah berabad-abad rasanya Regina tak pernah bertemu dengannya, dan tiba-tiba saja ia muncul di Shadyside Hospital hari ini. Menjenguk sepupunya yang sakit, katanya. Pertemuan dengan Aaron cukup menghibur Regina, karena ia sudah cukup stres selama beberapa hari terakhir.

Segera saja mereka menghabiskan sepanjang sore itu untuk mengobrol panjang-lebar.

"Jadi, Regina, kau sudah jadi dokter forensik sekarang. Cepat sekali waktu berlalu."

"Ya, begitulah. Sudah tiga belas tahun kita tak berjumpa."

"Bagaimana rasanya hidup bersama mayat setiap hari?"

"Agak canggung, sebenarnya."

Aaron tertawa mendengar jawaban Regina. "Canggung?"

Regina tersenyum. "Ya, canggung. Maksudku, aku sering mengajak mereka mengobrol, tapi mereka tak pernah menyahutiku."

Aaron tertawa lagi, sementara Regina, yang tak menganggapnya lucu, hanya ikut terkikik kecil untuk berbasa-basi. Aaron, seperti dirinya, sudah banyak berubah setelah mereka bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu. Regina ingat betul betapa menjengkelkannya dirinya bagi Aaron di sekolah dulu saat mereka masih pacaran, dan ia senang pria itu tak mengungkit-ungkitnya.

"Dan sekarang kau ratu di Departemen Forensik Shadyside?"

Kini Regina benar-benar tertawa. Candaan itu mengacu pada fakta bahwa ia adalah satu-satunya dokter yang tengah bertugas di bagian forensik. Namun kata-kata _ratu_ pada kalimat itu juga mengingatkannya pada masa-masa SMA dulu, ketika Regina George masih merupakan seorang gadis yang menimbulkan masalah bagi banyak orang, sang _mean girl_, kalau menurut Janis Ian. Ratu lebah yang jahat, dan memaksa semua orang untuk jadi anak buahnya.

"Akhirnya kau tertawa," kata Aaron lega. "Kau sudah banyak berubah ya."

"Kau tak tahu aku sudah berubah sebanyak apa."

Mereka sedang berada di mobil Aaron, yang tengah melaju di jalanan sepi Shadyside. Pria itu berbaik hati menawarkan tumpangan untuk pulang. Regina masih tak percaya dirinya akan pernah berjumpa lagi dengan Aaron Samuels setelah lama berpisah, dan sekarang, saat Aaron mengantarkannya pulang ke rumah, ia masih merasa tak percaya akan hal itu.

"Belok di sini," Regina mengarahkan, dan Aaron berbelok masuk ke sebuah jalan di ujung jalan utama.

"Wow," seru Aaron. "Lihat nama jalannya."

"Fear Street. Ya."

"Mengerikan. Dan penuh hutan begini. Kenapa kau mau tinggal di sini?"

"Di sini rumahnya banyak yang kosong, dan murah-murah."

"Tidak heran," Aaron memutar bola matanya.

Setibanya mereka di rumah Regina, Aaron mengundang dirinya sendiri untuk mampir.

"Tentu," jawab Regina riang. "Lebih menyenangkan kalau ada teman. Di sini sepi sekali, dan aku bahkan tak punya tetangga."

Mereka menyusuri jalan setapak di halaman. Dalam gelap begini, dengan hutan di sekitar mereka yang seperti berbisik-bisik, mau tak mau membuat Regina bergidik. Aaron berjalan di belakangnya, kunci mobilnya bergemerincing di tangan, dan beberapa saat kemudian, mendadak saja Regina terdiam.

"Hei. Kenapa?" tanya Aaron.

"Kau dengar itu?"

"Apa?"

Regina menatap pintu depan rumahnya, yang letaknya kira-kira hanya semeter darinya, dengan mata waspada. "Suara-suara. Dari dalam rumah."

"Aku tak mendengar apa-apa," kata Aaron. "Pasti hanya suara hutan. Ayo masuk."

"Tidak," tahan Regina. "Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku mendengar suara-suara, Aaron. Di Fear Street. Di rumah sakit. Di seluruh Shadyside..."

Aaron memandanginya dengan heran. "Kau membiarkan gosip-gosip horor tentang kota ini mempengaruhi otakmu. Tidak ada apa-apa di sini, oke? Gosip hanya gosip."

Tapi suara-suara yang didengarnya _nyata_, bukan sekadar gosip. Kembali Regina terbayang penemuannya di kamar otopsi kemarin. Lembaran kertas lama dari Burn Book, yang entah bagaimana bisa diselipkan di bawah pintu. Ia berbalik menghadap Aaron.

"Burn Book."

"Hah?" kata Aaron.

"Ada yang mengirimiku lembaran dari Burn Book."

"Buku brengsekmu itu?"

Regina menghembuskan napas. Ya, tentu, buku brengsek_nya_. Burn Book adalah miliknya sendiri, yang isinya adalah tempelan foto seluruh siswi sekolah disertai catatan-catatan dan gosip keji buatannya. Terakhir, ia menuliskan catatan mengenai dirinya sendiri di sana, untuk memfitnah orang lain dan menyelamatkan diri dari amukan massa. Ia tak pernah lagi melihat buku itu setelah lulus SMA.

"Ya. Di mana buku itu sekarang?"

"Mana aku tahu. Kupikir kau sudah membakarnya atau apa."

Regina masih membeku di depan pintu, dan memikirkan buku itu lama sekali sampai Aaron menyenggolnya. "Hei, bisakah kita masuk sekarang? Aku kedinginan."

"Oh, maaf."

Ia memutar kunci di lubangnya. Menyentuh kenop pintu. Memutarnya. Mendorong daun pintu. Tangannya meraba sakelar lampu, dan—

"KEJUTAN!"

—berdiri di sana, orang-orang yang namanya tak pernah ada di Burn Book.

* * *

.

**to be continued**

.

* * *

**Note: **Ini fanfic saya yang ke-50. Gyaaaaaa! (Oke cuma mau ngomong itu aja kok XDDD #plak)


	2. Case 1: The Hanging Man

**Disclaimer: **Mean Girls disutradarai oleh Mark Waters, berdasarkan buku nonfiksi karya Rosalind Wiseman. Serial Fear Street adalah ciptaan R. L. Stine. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.

**Summary: **Sudah lama sekali sejak Regina George meninggalkan North Shore. Kini ia bekerja untuk bagian forensik Shadyside Hospital. Namun, pelan-pelan, masa lalunya di Evanston kembali menyergap. Untuk challenge Fiksi Forensik punya Ambu.

* * *

.

**Autopsy Fractarum Mentis**

Untuk Tantangan Infantrum: Fiksi Forensik

_**Case 1: The Hanging Man**_

.

* * *

"KEJUTAN!"

Regina tergopoh nyaris tumbang—terkejut setengah mati melihat orang-orang yang berdiri di hadapannya. Mereka semua...

"Kalian semua—ya ampun—kalian jauh-jauh pergi ke Shadyside hanya untuk membuat pesta kejutan ini?" Regina berteriak, dilanda rasa haru.

Gretchen Wieners memeluknya erat-erat. "Oh, Regina, kau berusia tiga puluh tahun hari ini. Ini sangat layak dirayakan, bahkan kalaupun kami harus ketakutan datang ke Fear Street."

"Tapi bagaimana kalian bisa menemukanku? Kita sudah tak bertemu selama setidaknya tiga belas tahun!"

"Dengan riset sana-sini, tentu saja," jawab Aaron, tertawa lebar. "Dan maaf-maaf saja, tidak mungkin sepupuku akan dirawat di rumah sakit terpencil di kota mengerikan seperti ini." Regina pura-pura menamparnya.

"Sebenarnya," kata Karen Smith, yang kini sering muncul di televisi sebagai pembaca berita saluran cuaca, merangkulnya. "Ini adalah ide Cady."

"Oh, Cady!" Regina menghampiri Cady Heron, yang berdiri di ujung meja sambil tersenyum sedari tadi. "Terima kasih. Kau baik sekali."

"Aku merasa harus melakukannya," kata Cady, "karena... minggu depan aku akan meninggalkan negara ini."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, aku diterima bekerja di pusat riset di Inggris."

Regina tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja. Sang matematikawan. Kau layak mendapatkannya."

Dan mereka semua—Gretchen, Karen, dan Cady—memang merupakan orang-orang yang tak tercatat dalam Burn Book. Karena, tentu saja, mereka adalah teman terdekat Regina semasa sekolah. Geng mereka, The Plastics, sempat mengalami kehancuran dan mereka semua sudah makan asam garam persahabatan. Sekarang, mengingat masa-masa konyol mereka selama SMA sungguh memalukan rasanya.

Semua orang bersikap bodoh waktu SMA. Sejak mereka lulus, semuanya berubah. Karen tak lagi memikirkan cowok melulu. Gretchen tidak lagi berusaha membaur dan lebih suka menjadi dirinya apa adanya. Cady kembali pada kegemarannya terhadap matematika tanpa takut dianggap tidak gaul. Dan Aaron—yang tak pernah jadi bagian dari geng itu, tentu saja—masih sama seperti sediakala.

"Jadi," kata Regina akhirnya. "Untuk apa kalian mengirimiku lembaran dari Burn Book? Sayang sekali, kalian tidak berhasil menakut-nakutiku, _girls_."

Semuanya mendadak terdiam dan tercengang.

"Apa?" ucap Karen.

"Kami tidak mengirimkan apa-apa," imbuh Gretchen, kebingungan.

.

.

.

"Sudahlah, Regina, jangan takut."

"Mereka pasti hanya iseng."

"Tapi bagaimana mereka bisa mendapatkan buku itu? Tak satu pun dari kita memilikinya. Burn Book sudah lama hilang."

Regina duduk di sofa ruang tamunya, kepalanya dipasangi topi kertas seperti di pesta ulang tahu anak-anak, kue tar teronggok tinggal setengah di meja, tapi sudah tak ada yang menyentuh kue itu lagi. Meskipun teman-temannya menganggap mungkin hanya ada orang iseng mengerjainya, Regina tak bisa menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran paranoidnya.

"Apakah ada orang yang dendam pada kita?" tanya Karen kemudian.

"Tidak mungkin," sergah Gretchen. "Kita memang gadis-gadis jahat waktu masih SMA dulu, tapi kita sudah tidak begitu lagi, dan semua orang sudah tumbuh dewasa sekarang. Tidak akan ada dendam."

"Tapi bisa saja," Karen bersikeras. "Kau tak boleh lupa bahwa berkali-kali Regina menyogok kepala sekolah untuk membuat murid-murid dikeluarkan—"

Regina terisak ke dalam telapak tangannya. Memang, dulu ia sombong dan sungguh keji. Ia mulai merasa dirinya pantas diperlakukan seperti ini. Kalau memang ada yang dendam padanya, maka daftar tersangkanya akan jadi banyak sekali. Semua teman sekolahnya dulu pasti membencinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana Aaron?"

"Tadi ia ke dapur untuk mengambil makanan kecil."

"Dia sudah di dapur selama hampir setengah jam, apa yang dia...?"

Kalimat Gretchen terputus ketika terdengar sebuah suara dari arah belakang rumah—sebuah jeritan panjang mencekam. Keras sekali, dan ketakutan.

"A-apa itu?" seru Karen.

"Itu suara Cady!"

Mereka bertiga berlari meninggalkan ruang tamu, menuju ke arah teriakan. Ketiganya berhamburan memasuki dapur sambil berseru-seru, "Cady! Cady, kau tak apa-apa?"

Tapi Cady masih berteriak. Demi Tuhan, entah apa yang membuatnya menjerit seperti itu. Regina merasa panik bukan main. Ia berbelok di gang bersama Karen dan Gretchen, dan mendapati Cady yang berdiri bersandar di dinding seolah mendadak terkena serangan jantung. Namun yang lebih mengejutkan adalah pemandangan di ujung koridor.

Di depan mata kepala mereka sendiri, tampak sesuatu—_seseorang_—yang tengah _tergantung_ dengan tali tambang dari langit-langit.

Karen, Regina, dan Gretchen menjerit bersamaan.

Orang yang tergantung—atau digantung—itu adalah Aaron Samuels.

.

.

.

"Polisi sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini," Karen mengumumkan dengan suara bergetar.

Gretchen menangis tersedu-sedu di ruang tamu, Cady sama sekali tak bisa bicara, namun Regina masih berjongkok di koridor, mayat Aaron—ya, pria itu betul-betul mati, bukannya sedang membuat lelucon—dibaringkan di lantai dan tali tambangnya sudah dilepaskan dengan gunting dari lehernya. Regina berusaha menahan air mata membanjir, namun rasanya ia tak sanggup menatap jenasah ini terus-menerus.

"Regina?" panggil Karen takut-takut. "Bu-bukankah kau tidak boleh menyentuh—mayat itu—sebelum polisi tiba?"

"Aku adalah satu-satunya dokter forensik yang bertugas di kota kecil ini," jawab Regina perlahan. "Bagaimanapun, aku yang akan mengotopsi jasad ini nanti."

"Tapi bukankah..." suara Karen pelan sekali, dan ia sungguh ragu untuk mengatakannya, "...bukankah... semua penghuni rumah ini akan jadi... _tersangka_?"

Tersangka. Penyidikan polisi. Otopsi. Benak Regina berputar-putar.

Apakah ini suatu pembunuhan? Apakah pelakunya adalah orang yang mengirim lembaran-lembaran Burn Book itu? Aaron bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah berputus asa dan bunuh diri. Ia pun takkan melakukannya di rumah Regina, di tengah perayaan seperti ini. Kalau benar ada yang _membunuhnya_, maka... ini serius. Semua ancaman dan rasa takut yang dialami Regina selama tinggal di Shadyside rupanya bukan sekadar gertak sambal.

Memang betul, ada yang dendam padanya... dan mungkin juga pada semua orang di rumah ini.

"Karen?" panggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Tolong ambilkan sarung tanganku di laci."

.

.

.

Cady menjadi orang yang paling banyak ditanya polisi dan paling dicurigai, karena dialah yang menemukan mayat Aaron ketika Regina, Karen dan Gretchen duduk bersama-sama di ruang tamu. Tim forensik diturunkan untuk memeriksa seluruh koridor, dan semua orang disuruh keluar rumah.

Karena status mereka semua sejak awal adalah saksi, maka sekarang Regina punya status rangkap sebagai saksi biasa dan saksi ahli. Dan benar saja, tugas untuk melakukan pemeriksaan jenazah jatuh ke tangannya, tak peduli seberapa bengkak pun matanya gara-gara ia menangisi Aaron.

Pemeriksaan dimulai dari tempat korban ditemukan. Dibantu beberapa anggota kepolisian, Regina melepas pakaian pada jenazah dan mencari hal nomor satu dalam pemeriksaan forensik: tanda kematian. Segera saja ia menemukannya. Kaki Aaron berwarna merah kehitaman, begitu juga ujung-ujung jari tangannya. Hal tersebut menunjukkan _livor mortis_ alias lebam mayat, yaitu darah yang bergerak mengikuti arah gravitasi setelah seseorang meninggal. Karena Aaron mati digantung, maka lebamnya ditemukan di bagian terbawah tubuh saat ia mati, yaitu ujung tangan dan kaki.

Tubuh Aaron belum kaku, sehingga waktu kematian dapat diperkirakan belum lebih dari dua jam. Mereka juga masih berbicara dengan Aaron kira-kira satu jam yang lalu. Regina tidak menemukan spasme kadaver dan tanda-tanda perlawanan, yang menunjukkan bahwa mungkin Aaron gantung diri atas keinginan sendiri, _atau_ dilumpuhkan dulu sebelum digantung.

Ia lalu memeriksa bagian yang penting dalam kasus mati tergantung, yaitu leher korban.

Luka di lehernya terbentuk akibat irisan tali tambang, dan Regina bisa meraba tulang yang patah di belakang kepala. Tekanan tali akan segera memutus aliran darah dan mematikan saraf-saraf di tulang belakang, sehingga langsung menyebabkan kematian. Terlihat bahwa lukanya terletak di atas tulang rawan gondok, tanda klasik kasus gantung diri, dan tidak ada luka lain yang menunjukkan bahwa Aaron dijerat oleh orang lain.

"Berikan padaku talinya."

Tali tambang adalah alat bukti penting lainnya. Yang esensial dalam hal ini adalah simpul tali dan lilitannya. Regina mengamati tali itu, yang dililit dua kali dan simpulnya adalah simpul hidup.

Regina mengerjap. Simpul hidup.

Seorang polisi melangkah masuk dan bertanya, "Miss George, bagaimana hasil pemeriksaan sementara?"

Regina masih memandangi simpul tali itu. Jika simpulnya adalah simpul mati, maka kemungkinan besar Aaron dibunuh orang. Namun simpul hidup hampir selalu dihasilkan oleh tangan korban sendiri, karena tidak mungkin menyimpul mati tali itu setelah ia mati tergantung. Ia berdeham dan menoleh kepada sang polisi.

"Ini kasus bunuh diri."

* * *

.

**to be continued**

.


	3. Case 2: The Burning Lady

**Disclaimer: **Mean Girls disutradarai oleh Mark Waters, berdasarkan buku nonfiksi karya Rosalind Wiseman. Serial Fear Street adalah ciptaan R. L. Stine. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.

**Summary: **Sudah lama sekali sejak Regina George meninggalkan North Shore. Kini ia bekerja untuk bagian forensik Shadyside Hospital. Namun, pelan-pelan, masa lalunya di Evanston kembali menyergap. Untuk challenge Fiksi Forensik punya Ambu.

* * *

.

**Autopsy Fractarum Mentis**

Untuk Tantangan Infantrum: Fiksi Forensik

_**Case 2: The Burning Lady**_

.

* * *

"Tidak mungkin."

"Aaron tidak akan bunuh diri. Dia baik-baik saja sebelum meninggal."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu..." Regina memukul meja, frustrasi. "Tapi begitulah hasil pemeriksaannya. Tidak ditemukan bukti lain dalam otopsi."

Memang, seharusnya ia tidak membicarakan hasil penyidikan hukum kepada warga sipil, namun Regina merasa dirinya harus berbicara dengan teman-temannya, atau dirinya akan meledak. Rumah Regina tidak dipasangi garis polisi lagi setelah terbukti bahwa kasus itu bukan pembunuhan, namun Cady, Karen dan Gretchen ngotot tidak mau meninggalkan Shadyside.

Satu hal yang masih menganggu benak Regina adalah sebenarnya masih ada kemungkinan Aaron dibunuh. Mungkin ia dilumpuhkan dengan teknik tertentu sehingga menciptakan refleks vagal, yang menyebabkan jantungnya berhenti tanpa muncul luka apa pun pada tubuhnya. Namun kemungkinan itu kecil sekali, dan yang melakukannya haruslah seseorang yang sangat terlatih.

Ia menatap Cady, yang sejak tadi tak mau bicara.

Kalau ada orang yang _cukup pintar_ untuk mempelajari teknik itu dalam waktu singkat, maka Cady Heron-lah yang paling mungkin...

.

.

.

Mereka berempat tidur di kamar Regina bersama-sama dengan cemas. Semua pintu dan jendela sudah dikunci, polisi patroli sudah dimintai tolong untuk lebih sering lewat di Fear Street. Regina menyiapkan segala macam senjata yang bisa dipikirkannya—mulai dari pisau dapur sampai pistol sungguhan—dan semuanya disimpan di kamar.

Awalnya mereka tak bisa tidur, tapi lama-lama, satu per satu terlelap juga.

Tidur Regina tak tenang, karena baru beberapa jam ia memejamkan mata, ia sudah terbangun lagi. Namun ia bukannya dibangunkan oleh mimpi buruk, melainkan oleh suara aneh dari dalam rumah.

Semacam campuran antara gedubrakan dan keretakan. Cukup keras, teredam dinding, tapi tetap saja terdengar.

"Teman-teman. Bangun!" Ia mengguncang gundukan selimut di sekitarnya kuat-kuat.

"Huh?" Gretchen dan Cady muncul dari balik selimut, wajah mereka mengerut karena terbangun kaget di tengah lelap.

Regina meletakkan telunjuk di bibir. "Dengar."

Tapi tanpa perlu memasang telinga pun, suara itu sudah terdengar dengan jelas. Suara _keretak-keretak_. Dari luar kamar.

"A-apa itu?" cicit Gretchen dalam kegelapan. "Cu-cuma tikus, kan?"

Tapi Cady dan Regina celingukan.

"Mana Karen?"

.

.

.

Pemandangan yang mereka lihat malam itu sungguh mengenaskan—dan mencengangkan.

Karen Smith sudah meninggal. Terbakar.

Bunyi keretak-keretak yang mereka dengar itu adalah suara api yang menjilat mayatnya.

Di halaman belakang rumah Regina telah terletak sebuah tong besar berkarat yang berisi minyak. Kini api melahap bagian dalam tong itu, berkobar besar, asapnya membubung tinggi. Meskipun hanya tong itu saja yang terbakar, seluruh halaman Regina jadi terang benderang saking besarnya api itu. Dan di dalam tong itu, tergeletak...

"Karen!" Gretchen hampir pingsan dan langsung terduduk di tanah.

Regina hanya bisa menganga dan tak bisa bergerak, namun Cady menyadarkannya. Berdua mereka mengambil selang untuk menyiram tanaman dan memadamkan tong itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah wajah mereka hitam semua dan tongnya sudah terguling di tanah, dan sirene polisi terdengar mendekat meraung-raung, mereka menghampiri tubuh Karen yang berlepuh-lepuh itu.

"Sungguh—kejam—"

"Kau salah," pekik Cady pada Regina, rambutnya berantakan semua. "Ini pastilah bukan kasus bunuh diri—dan Aaron juga pasti tidak bunuh diri! Seseorang membunuhi teman-teman kita, dan mereka akan mengincar kita juga!"

Detik berikutnya Gretchen pingsan betulan.

.

.

.

"Kau punya tersangka?"

"Kalau kau menanyakan tersangka, ada banyak sekali," tukas inspektur polisi, melempar map ke meja kerja Regina. "Sudah bukan rahasia lagi bahwa Shadyside adalah kota dengan angka pembunuhan tertinggi di seluruh negeri. Siapa pun, dengan motif apa pun, bisa melakukannya." Si inspektur duduk beberapa kaki jauhnya dari Regina. "Apalagi kau tinggal di Fear Street."

Regina mengangkat alis. "Kurasa kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu sebagai seorang polisi."

"Oh, ya," sang inspektur mengangkat bahu, "tapi sudah bukan rahasia pula bahwa para penghuni Fear Street selalu mengalami pembunuhan aneh-aneh. Aku sudah biasa datang ke jalanmu, menyelidiki kasus demi kasus. Sebagai teman, aku akan menyarankan kau dan teman-temanmu untuk meninggalkan Shadyside, tapi sayangnya, sebagai saksi, kalian harus tetap tinggal di kota ini."

"Kami tahu," sahut Regina datar.

Inspektur itu lalu keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkannya untuk bekerja sendirian.

Regina sedang berdiri di tengah ruangan, mengenakan jubah operasi, sarung tangan, dan masker, dengan memegang pisau bedah di tangan kanan. Sementara ia memandangi mayat yang melepuh di hadapannya, ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata untuk menahan tangis yang nyaris meledak.

"Luka bakar luas, sembilan puluh persen," ia menyimpulkan seraya mencatat, sambil membalik tubuh korban. "Terdiri atas derajat satu, dua, dan tiga—kebanyakan derajat tiga. Waktu kematian, dilihat dari lebam mayat, ialah satu setengah jam yang lalu..." Regina mengerjap lagi. Satu setengah jam yang lalu dia masih tidur nyenyak di kamar. Kenapa dia tidak terbangun? Siapa pun pelaku kejahatan brutal ini, pastilah mereka harus mencongkel kunci kamar dan menyeret Karen ke luar, kan?

Regina melirik jendela; matahari bahkan belum terbit.

Ia melanjutkan pemeriksaan. Dilihat dari sifat kulit yang terbakar, tampak tanda kemerahan di sekeliling lepuhan-lepuhan yang menggelembung besar-besar. Itu menandakan bahwa saat kulitnya terbakar, masih ada darah yang mengalir di sana. Dengan demikian, kemungkinan besar Karen dibakar hidup-hidup.

Namun bukti itu saja tidak cukup; Regina harus membuktikan sebab kematiannya dengan pemeriksaan bedah jenazah.

Ia melakukan prosedur bedah seperti biasa, mencari tanda-tanda untuk memastikan satu hal: kapan si korban dibunuh, dalam keadaan mati atau hidup, dan apa yang menyebabkan ia mati. Apakah ia mati karena terbakar? Karena tersedak asap? Atau si korban sudah mati sebelum itu?

Regina mulai memeriksa paru jenazah.

Setelah ia membelah dada korban dengan pisau besar, ia membuka trakea dan bronkus dan mendapati bahwa jalan napas tersebut penuh dengan jelaga hitam. Menunjukkan bahwa Karen memang betul masih bernapas saat dibakar. Dengan wajah memucat dan tangan kaku, beberapa menit kemudian Regina memeriksa darah korban dan mendapati bahwa kadar karbon monoksida dalam darahnya melebihi normal.

Terduduk di kursi, Regina meletakkan kepalanya di ujung meja operasi, melempar sarung tangan dan menyambar kertas laporan.

_Sebab kematian: keracunan asap CO._

Ditambahi dalam hati: _mati sesak sambil kesakitan dilalap api._

.

.

.

Regina tidak sadar berapa jam ia terduduk di ruang kerjanya. Ketika ia akhirnya terlonjak dari lamunan panjang, matahari sudah terbit.

Ia menghapus banjir air mata di pipinya dan bergegas meninggalkan ruangan—

—tapi ia berhenti bergerak sebelum mencapai pintu kantornya.

Ada sesuatu di balik kaca terdistorsi itu.

Bukan sesuatu, tapi _seseorang_.

"Si-siapa itu?" Regina memanggil. Siluet di balik pintu itu bergerak-gerak, namun tidak menjawab. Regina menyambar pisau operasi dalam keranjang yang tadi ditinggalkannya setelah menyelesaikan pembedahan.

_Semua orang adalah tersangka_. Siapa pun yang berdiri di balik pintu itu, mungkin dia teman... atau lawan.

Tapi detik berikutnya pintu itu menghambur terbuka, dan Regina terlompat mundur sambil memekik kecil. Sosok di balik pintu itu melangkah masuk dengan langkah-langkah panjang, pakaian hitam-hitam, dan guratan kasar di wajah. Ia langsung menatap Regina dengan tajam, bibirnya yang pucat melengkungkan seringai menyeramkan.

"Regina," panggil orang itu, parau.

Regina menjatuhkan jas putih dan pisau besarnya, menciptakan suara berkelontangan. Ia tidak memungut benda itu, matanya melebar dan tubuhnya berguncang ketika ia mengenali siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"_Kau!_"

* * *

.

**to be continued**

.


	4. Case 3: The Innocent Blood

**Disclaimer: **Mean Girls disutradarai oleh Mark Waters, berdasarkan buku nonfiksi karya Rosalind Wiseman. Serial Fear Street adalah ciptaan R. L. Stine. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.

**Summary: **Sudah lama sekali sejak Regina George meninggalkan North Shore. Kini ia bekerja untuk bagian forensik Shadyside Hospital. Namun, pelan-pelan, masa lalunya di Evanston kembali menyergap. Untuk challenge Fiksi Forensik punya Ambu.

**Note**: Chapter sebelumnya diedit sedikit, tapi nggak ngaruh ke jalan cerita kok.

* * *

.

**Autopsy Fractarum Mentis**

Untuk Tantangan Infantrum: Fiksi Forensik

_**Case 3: The Innocent Blood**_

.

* * *

Janis Ian.

Orang yang ada di depan pintu itu adalah Janis Ian; seorang wanita yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak pernah dijumpai Regina sejak lulus SMA. Dalam sekali lihat, penilaian Regina menunjukkan bahwa penampilan wanita itu masih sama seperti dulu saat masih sekolah: Janis mengenakan pakaian hitam-hitam yang kedodoran dengan tindik hidung yang berkilauan, rambut dikepang banyak, dengan _eyeliner_ hitam tebal yang sepertinya sudah luntur berjam-jam yang lalu.

"Kau!" teriak Regina, bergerak mundur.

"Regina!" kata Janis, memasang ekspresi yang sama: terbelalak dan pucat.

"Kau... mau apa kau ke sini?"

"Aku langsung mengambil kereta paling awal untuk ke sini. Teleponmu tak bisa dihubungi, kau tidak membalas pesanku lewat alat elektronik apa pun. Aku tak bisa membiarkan—_dia_—melakukan ini semua..."

Janis tampak kebingungan, ia memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku celananya dan Regina menyilangkan tangan di depan wajahnya secara refleks, mengira Janis akan mencabut keluar pisau atau semacamnya.

Tapi Janis hanya mengeluarkan secarik kertas.

"Regina, kau harus pergi dari sini," katanya jelas.

"Apa?" pekik Regina. "Apa yang kaubicarakan? Dari mana kau tahu aku ada di Shadyside? Untuk apa kau naik kereta jauh-jauh untuk menemui teman sekolah yang sudah belasan tahun tidak pernah kaujumpai?" Ia berhenti sejenak, "Apakah ini semacam permainan konyolmu lagi seperti dulu? _Kau membunuhi teman-temanku?_"

"Seseorang di sini ingin membunuhmu. Membunuh kalian semua. Semua anggota The Plastics."

Regina bersedekap dengan tangan dingin membeku. "Siapa?"

Janis menyodorkan kertas itu; dan Regina melihat tulisan di sana: semacam catatan percakapan telepon yang ditulis dengan tergesa-gesa. Percakapan itu agak panjang, dan mata Regina melihat kata pertama yang tertulis di sana.

Cady Heron.

"Apa maksud semua ini?" tuntut Regina.

Janis berjalan mendekat, menyentuh bahu Regina, namun Regina terlalu ketakutan dan menepis tangan Janis.

"Dengar," kata Janis, mata hitamnya melebar dan sekarang Regina bisa melihat kepang-kepang etnik rambutnya berantakan. "Aku tahu aku terlihat aneh sekali sekarang, tiba-tiba muncul, dan kau jelas kebingungan—tapi aku tahu sesuatu dan aku datang untuk memperingatkanmu, Regina George." Ia menarik napas. "Cady ingin membunuhmu."

Regina terdiam. "Cady? Apa maksud—apa kau mengatakan bahwa—bahwa Cady membunuh Aaron dan Karen?"

Janis membeku. "Apa? Dia—dia sudah membunuh _lagi_? Demi Tuhan, _Karen Smith sudah terbunuh_?"

Regina merasakan buncahan rasa frustrasi dan mendorong Janis sampai pinggulnya menabrak meja dengan bunyi keras. "Apa yang kauketahui tentang ini?" teriaknya, nyaris membentak.

Janis menunduk dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku lagi. Sekali lagi Regina mengejang kaget, namun lagi-lagi ia mengeluarkan selembar kertas. Kertas yang kedua ini terlihat lebih lusuh daripada sebelumnya, namun begitu Regina melihat isi kertas itu, dia merasa seolah kena serangan jantung.

_This girl is the nastiest skank bitch I've ever met..._

_Do not trust her..._

_She is a fugly slut_.

Selembar kopi dari helaian Burn Book. Buku laknat yang sudah menghantui Regina selama beberapa hari terakhir ini.

"Aku menemukan kertas ini di kamar Cady saat kami jalan-jalan reuni bersama Damien minggu lalu. Cady bilang dia mau bekerja ke luar negeri, sehingga kami harus reuni setidaknya sekali sebelum ia meninggalkan negara ini. Lalu aku melihat kertas itu di atas mejanya," Janis meremas-remas tangannya. "Untuk apa dia menyimpan kertas itu? Untuk kenangan buruk masa sekolah dulu?"

Regina menganga memandangi tulisan mengerikan itu, sambil berusaha berpikir jernih. "Jadi... Cady yang mengirimiku lembaran Burn Book?"

"Apa? _Kau_ dikirimi?"

"Ya. Pada hari yang sama dengan kedatangan Cady dan teman-teman lain, seseorang memasukkan lembaran itu lewat celah bawah pintu kantorku..."

"Pasti Cady yang melakukannya."

"Tapi... tapi..." Regina menggeleng. "Semua dugaan memang seolah-olah mengarah pada salah satu anggota The Plastics, gara-gara ada Burn Book. Tapi bisa saja hal ini tidak berkaitan. Bisa saja perkara Burn Book ini hanya lelucon."

"Baca percakapan telepon itu," sergah Janis. "Cady meneleponku kemarin pagi, dan beberapa menit lalu aku berusaha mengingat-ngingatnya untuk dicatat. Kuharap catatanku tidak keliru, tapi aku tahu kau pasti mengerti isinya."

Regina menunduk memandangi kertas pertama yang berisi tulisan cakar ayam terburu-buru itu, dan menangkap poin-poin tertentu dengan matanya yang melotot panik. Dalam percakapan itu, Cady mengatakan pada Janis bahwa ia akan pergi ke Shadyside untuk memberi pesta kejutan buat Regina, yang sekarang sudah jadi dokter forensik di rumah sakit. Dan sebelum telepon ditutup, Cady berkata: "_Ini akan jadi ulangtahun yang sangat berkesan baginya. Seumur hidup takkan cukup baginya untuk melupakan kejutanku._"

"Hanya itu?" tanya Regina. "Kalimat itu tidak terdengar seperti—seperti—mau membunuh."

"Kau takkan bisa melupakan nada ucapannya. Ketika aku mendengar kalimat itu, aku merasa tidak enak. Aku _tahu_ sesuatu yang jahat akan segera terjadi," Janis menelan ludah. "Dan tadi malam... berita itu muncul di TV. Seorang pria mati bunuh diri di sebuah pesta ulang tahun. Kasus kecil yang tidak penting di Shadyside, memang. Tapi ketika aku melihat _siapa_ yang mati... aku tersadar bahwa firasat burukku menjadi kenyataan."

Janis tampak ketakutan, dan serangkaian kalimat yang diucapkannya sejak tadi memang terdengar sangat logis, tapi Regina mempertahankan kecurigaannya. Kedatangan Janis yang amat mendadak ini jelas aneh sekali. Ada yang janggal. Kenapa dia langsung menganggap bahwa telah terjadi pembunuhan, padahal siaran berita mengatakan bahwa Aaron Samuels mati bunuh diri? Kenapa dia seakan begitu memaksakan fakta bahwa Cady berencana membuat sebuah pesta _tak terlupakan_?

Regina takkan pernah lupa bahwa, di SMA dulu, Janis Ian adalah musuh besarnya.

Dulu, Janis adalah musuh The Plastics. Mereka sudah saling benci sejak masih kanak-kanak. Sementara itu, Cady, si anak baru, sejak awal sudah berteman dengan Janis dan mereka berdua merencanakan permainan bodoh: Cady harus pura-pura berteman dengan Regina George supaya mereka bisa menguak rahasia-rahasia kotor gadis itu. Namun persahabatan mereka hancur lebur karena Cady terjebak sebagai teman-ganda, dan ia jadi dibenci oleh Janis dan Regina sekaligus.

Tapi semua itu sudah berakhir, pikir Regina. Semua orang sudah saling minta maaf. Tidak ada dendam.

Atau _benarkah_ tidak ada dendam?

"Kau harus pergi dari sini," kata Janis lagi.

Regina menggigit bibirnya. "Janis, kau kelihatan kacau sekali. Sebaiknya kau duduk dulu. Mau kopi?"

"Aku—yah, baiklah..."

Sementara Janis duduk dengan canggung di kursi dekat meja operasi, hidungnya mengernyit karena tidak terbiasa dengan bau formalin. Regina beranjak ke ruangan kecil di belakang ruang kerja sekaligus laboratorium itu lewat sebuah pintu samping. Ia menyalakan mesin pembuat kopi yang langsung menggerung bergema dalam ruangan sempit itu. Namun selama membuat kopi, tak henti-hentinya ia menoleh ke belakang.

Ia mewaspadai Janis. Lebih dari itu, ia _takut_ pada wanita itu.

"Kau mau gula dan krim?" Regina berseru dari ruang kopi, tapi tak ada jawaban. Memang, jarak ruang bedah ke ruang kopi agak jauh, sehingga Janis takkan mendengarnya. Regina meletakkan kopi beserta wadah krim dan gula di baki kecil, dan menyelipkan pisau dapur panjang di tangannya untuk berjaga-jaga.

Separo dirinya yakin bahwa kalau ada orang yang _punya_ cukup motif untuk melakukan serangkaian pembunuhan, maka Janis Ian-lah orangnya.

"Janis?" katanya keras-keras, untuk meredam kegugupannya selagi ia berjalan dengan baki dan pisau. "Kubawakan krim dan gula sekalian, karena aku tidak tahu—"

Langkahnya terhenti semeter dari tempat Janis duduk tadi.

Masalahnya, Janis tidak lagi duduk.

Baki di tangan Regina jatuh dan segalanya pecah berantakan.

.

.

.

Janis Ian meninggal dengan mengenaskan.

Regina terduduk di depan jenazah yang berlumuran darah itu, beberapa orang polisi berkeliaran dengan _clipboard_. Janis berbaring di lantai dengan tubuh sekaku papan, tangannya terentang dan matanya terbuka dengan kengerian dan keterkejutan. Ia dibunuh hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit ketika Regina pergi membuat kopi.

Dibunuh dalam satu serangan.

Namun, pembunuhnya rupanya tidak puas hanya menyerang dengan satu serangan mematikan, karena tubuh wanita itu penuh dengan luka-luka goresan pisau di sekujur tubuhnya. Pisau itu. Ya, pembunuhnya menggunakan pisau bedah milik Regina sendiri, yang tadi ia jatuhkan ketika Janis baru datang.

"Berapa lama kau membuat kopi?" inspektur polisi menanyainya.

"Tiga menit, atau lima menit paling lama..." Regina menggeleng bingung. "Tapi masalahnya, aku—aku tidak mendengar suara apa-apa."

"Karena mesin kopinya ribut?"

"Tidak—aku yakin betul Janis tidak bersuara—tidak berteriak atau apa."

"Tidak ada tanda-tanda dia dibungkam atau dibekap dengan sesuatu."

"Yah..." Regina tidak ingin melihat wajah Janis, namun ia harus melakukannya. "Dia tampak terkejut."

"Mungkin dia tidak melawan karena dia _kenal_ penyerangnya."

Regina merinding. Kalau perkataan Janis tadi benar, maka memang, mereka semua _kenal betul_ dengan pembunuhnya.

"Kau bisa menentukan sebab kematian sekarang?"

Tim polisi memeriksa jenazah dengan cepat, setelah lokasinya diamankan dengan kapur dan difoto dari segala sudut. Mereka mulai menganalisis luka-luka dan membuat kalkulasi. Regina tak sanggup bergerak; ia berdiri saja di sana, mengawasi; berharap ia tidak harus membedah satu orang lagi temannya sendiri...

"Luka-luka ini _post-mortem_," cetus seorang petugas.

Inspektur geleng-geleng kepala. "Kurang kerjaan."

"Ya, lihat—tidak ada tanda peradangan, tidak ada reaksi jaringan, tidak banyak darah mengalir, dan darahnya sudah membeku sebelum sempat memancar, padahal banyak arteri yang terpotong—semua goresan ini dibuat setelah korban mati."

Regina berlutut di lantai, memandangi luka-luka Janis. Memang betul. Penyebab kematiannya bukanlah perdarahan, karena darah yang keluar tidak banyak. Sesuatu yang lain sudah membunuhnya dan itu bukan pisau...

"Balik badannya, tolong."

Dan ia melihatnya, sesuai dugaan. Luka memar besar tepat di belakang kepala. Cara membunuh yang sangat efektif, dengan menyarangkan satu pukulan telak di sana, mematikan bagian otak yang mengontrol pusat napas dan detak jantung. Dalam sekejap, tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun, korban akan langsung mati di tempat.

"Apakah kau bisa memastikannya?" tanya inspektur.

"Pemastian sebab kematian hanya bisa dilakukan setelah korban diotopsi sepenuhnya, tapi kita bisa berkesimpulan bahwa sembilan puluh persen kemungkinannya ialah memar otak belakang."

Mereka sudah akan memasukkan mayat itu ke kantong ketika salah seorang anggota regu penyidik menemukan sesuatu di punggung Janis. "Lihat! Ada tulisan di sini!"

Regina menghambur menuju kantong. "Tulisan...?"

Dan di sana, sebuah kalimat terukir oleh pisau bedah, mengalirkan darah kering. Hanya tiga kata; tiga kata yang mengguncang Regina hingga ke ulu hati.

_Janis Ian—dyke_.

"Ini..."

Itu adalah potongan kata-kata dari Burn Book. Sudah tertulis lama sekali di sana, sejak Regina memproklamirkan kebenciannya terhadap Janis di SMP. Memang, Regina sendiri yang menuliskan kata-kata itu di buku itu; hal yang sangat disesalinya kini.

Namun itu juga memberinya petunjuk penting: pelaku pembunuhan ini _jelas_ ada sangkut-pautnya dengan Burn Book, dan tulisan itu langsung mempersempit jumlah tersangka.

Serta-merta, ia berdiri dan berbalik. "Aku harus pergi, Pak Inspektur."

"Ke mana...?"

Regina berlari ke pintu dan membantingnya sampai terbuka. "Aku harus menyelamatkan calon korban berikutnya—dan aku tahu persis siapa itu."

Gretchen Wieners jelas dalam bahaya. Sekarang, setelah Cady Heron membuka kedoknya di hadapan mereka semua...

* * *

.

**to be continued**

.

* * *

**Bales ripiu! :)**

Makasih buat **RUKI's marionette** yang sudah meripiu dua kali ^^. Ya, memang ini penpiknya pendek-pendek per chapter, udah diniatkan begitu kok, soalnya saya udah kebanyakan utang di mana-mana, hihihi. #plak

Have a nice day, everyone.


	5. Case 4: The Floating Truth

**Disclaimer: **Mean Girls disutradarai oleh Mark Waters, berdasarkan buku nonfiksi karya Rosalind Wiseman. Serial Fear Street adalah ciptaan R. L. Stine. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.

**Summary: **Sudah lama sekali sejak Regina George meninggalkan North Shore. Kini ia bekerja untuk bagian forensik Shadyside Hospital. Namun, pelan-pelan, masa lalunya di Evanston kembali menyergap. Untuk challenge Fiksi Forensik punya Ambu.

**Note:** Dan forensik di chapter kemarin malah dikit banget padahal harusnya itu yang jadi inti cerita. Yasudalah =)) #plak

* * *

.

**Autopsy Fractarum Mentis**

Untuk Tantangan Infantrum: Fiksi Forensik

_**Case 4: The Floating Truth**_

.

* * *

Regina berlari, dan terus berlari. Kakinya berderap konstan dan ia tak lagi berpikir. Hanya satu hal yang terbayang di benaknya: wajah Gretchen Wieners, sahabatnya, orang yang telah menjalani suka dan duka bersamanya. Dan jiwa wanita itu kini terancam.

Janis benar. Ia sepenuhnya benar. Ia sudah berbuat baik dengan datang memperingatkan, tapi Regina malah mencelakakannya. Seharusnya ia tidak meninggalkan Janis sendirian. Seharusnya ia tidak mencurigainya. Janis mungkin bisa membantunya menangkap Cady, tapi karena kesalahan Regina, wanita tak bersalah itu mati dengan tragis, dengan tulisan yang mengerikan ditoreh di tubuhnya...

"Cady," ia mengucapkan nama itu. "Cady. Di mana kau?"

Cady tidak ada di lingkungan Shadyside Hospital, pastilah dia sudah kabur setelah membunuh Janis tadi. Mungkin dia sudah menunggu di rumah sakit untuk membunuh Regina, tapi karena Janis datang dan dia tak punya banyak kesempatan, maka dia hanya membunuh Janis.

Tapi kalau Cady ada di rumah sakit untuk Regina, ini tidak sesuai rencananya.

Bukankah ia ingin membuat _pesta ulang tahun tak terlupakan_? Maka, seharusnya Cady membunuh semua orang sampai tuntas, agar Regina menderita. Bukankah hal itu lebih logis? Namun Gretchen belum meninggal. Atau betulkah dia belum meninggal? Sudah berjam-jam Regina tidak melihatnya, sejak ia pergi ke rumah sakit untuk mengotopsi Karen.

Regina menekap mulut. Gretchen dan Cady hanya tinggal berdua di rumahnya sejak dini hari tadi.

Apakah—apakah Cady justru _sudah_ membunuh Gretchen?

.

.

.

Ia tiba di rumahnya dengan mulut kering dan tubuh gemetaran.

Halaman depan rumahnya kosong dan kelihatannya tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumah. Regina lupa membawa senjata atau sesuatu untuk membela diri dan kini ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Terpaksa ia masuk ke sana tanpa senjata.

Regina mendorong pintu pelan-pelan; tidak terkunci. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, bahkan bernapas pun terasa menyesakkan. Dia merasa setengah yakin bahwa Cady bisa mendengar debur jantungnya dalam rumah yang sempit itu. Pelan-pelan, tanpa menutup pintu, ia berjingkat ke dapur.

Setelah menyambar dua pisau besar, barulah Regina merasa agak lega—meskipun itu bukan berarti ia lega sama sekali. Segala stres yang melandanya ini cukup untuk membuatnya gila. Ia mengintipi satu per satu ruangan, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda Gretchen maupun Cady.

"Halo?" serunya parau, mengumpulkan keberanian. "Gret?" ia menelan ludah. "Cady?"

Ke mana mereka? Bukankah mereka sudah diberitahu untuk tidak meninggalkan rumah? Regina melihat koper mereka masih tergeletak di kamar, berarti mereka tidak meninggalkan kota ini. Tapi ke mana mereka pergi?

"Gretchen?" ia memanggil lagi, tapi tak ada gunanya. Rumah itu kosong melompong, dan tiba-tiba Regina tersentak saat ia memasuki ruangan di belakang dapur.

Pintu belakangnya terbuka.

Dan pintu belakang itu nyaris tidak pernah terbuka sebelumnya.

Karena ia tinggal di Fear Street, maka Regina memang cukup bijaksana untuk tidak membuka pintu belakang, karena halaman belakang semua orang mengarah ke Fear Forest yang lebat dan mencekam. Siapa yang berani pergi ke hutan yang penuh suara-suara mengerikan bahkan di siang hari?

Namun pintu itu _terbuka_. Lebar. Menampakkan jalan setapak panjang yang ujungnya menghilang ke dalam hutan.

"Cady?"

Regina nyaris yakin seseorang telah meninggalkan rumah lewat jalan setapak itu. Apakah Cady dan Gretchen ke hutan? Dia tak punya pilihan selain berjalan keluar dan menyusuri setapak sempit itu.

Fear Forest amat gelap, hening, dan menegakkan bulu kuduk, padahal sekarang ini pagi hari. Nyaris tidak ada binatang yang bergerak maupun angin yang mendesau. Pepohonan berdiri rapat, dedaunan lebat membentuk atap hutan, dan aroma hijau yang tebal menyerbu Regina. Inilah hutan itu, pikirnya. Hutan yang ditakuti warga Shadyside karena kisah-kisah angkernya. Hutan yang menjadi sumber paranoia semua orang di Fear Street.

Setelah berjalan selama kira-kira dua menit, Regina menyadari bahwa rumahnya sudah tidak kelihatan. Jalan setapak itu terus berlanjut, dan suasana gelap semakin menjadi-jadi. Tapi kemudian Regina melihat sesuatu.

Ada sebuah danau kecil beberapa ratus meter di depan.

"Aku akan berjalan sampai ke danau. Kalau Cady dan Gretchen masih tak kelihatan, aku kembali ke rumah," ia berkata sendiri.

Regina mengangkat pisaunya dengan waspada dan bergerak mendekati danau kecil itu. Danau itu sebenarnya indah sekali, terletak di tengah hutan yang sangat rindang, dan suasananya tenang. Namun citra buruk kota ini membuat tak ada orang yang mau berkunjung ke Fear Street. Padahal lihat saja air danau itu, jernih, menampakkan tetumbuhan air di dalamnya, riak-riak kecil ditiup angin tak tampak, ikan-ikan yang berenang-renang di sela-sela—

—_apa itu_?

Tergopoh, Regina menjatuhkan diri di sisi danau.

Dan ia mendengar dirinya berteriak.

Ada yang _menyembul_ dari permukaan air, dan itu adalah sebuah kepala berambut cokelat panjang. Regina menarik kepala itu, dan kemudian seluruh badannya ikut naik ke permukaan—_itu adalah mayat_.

Mayat Gretchen Wieners. Yang berwajah pucat dan diselubungi tumbuhan air.

Regina berteriak lagi meskipun tidak menyadarinya. Pisaunya sudah hilang entah ke mana; ia menarik tubuh Gretchen naik ke daratan, namun rasanya berat sekali, seolah air danau sudah menyumpal tubuh Gretchen dengan bobot dua kali lipatnya. Ia menjerit ketika jenazah itu menimpanya; wajah Gretchen beradu dengan wajahnya dan ia bertatapan dengan mata yang putih kosong.

"Gretchen, Gretchen..."

Regina merasakan kekakuan tak wajar meliputi mayat itu. Sudah berapa lama sejak ia meninggalkan Gretchen di rumah? Kira-kira lima jam. Apakah dia sudah terendam di danau selama itu?

Lebam mayat yang permanen memenuhi bagian bawah tubuhnya, menunjukkan bahwa dia sudah mati dan bertahan dalam posisinya di air selama lebih dari tiga jam. Pembunuhan ini pastilah terjadi subuh-subuh tadi, saat Regina masih membedah Karen di kantornya.

"Cady," bisik Regina. Dugaannya tepat. Cady membunuh Gretchen dulu, lalu datang ke rumah sakit untuk menghabisi Regina. Namun usahanya gagal; Regina masih hidup.

Tapi mungkin tak akan lama lagi. Akankah Cady berhasil mengantar Regina menyeberang ke alam tempat Aaron, Karen, dan Gretchen kini berada?

Ia menyentuh otot-otot di tubuh Gretchen. Mengapa kaku sekali? Memang, mayat yang direndam dalam air lebih cepat kaku karena suhu yang dingin, ditambah suasana hutan yang sejuk. Dan tubuhnya yang sudah mulai mengeras menunjukkan bahwa waktu kematian memang sudah lebih dari tiga jam. Tapi ada sesuatu yang _lain_.

Dilihatnya jari-jari Gretchen mengepal.

Regina berusaha membuka kepalan tangannya, dan percuma saja. Itu adalah spasme kadaver. Sampai detik-detik terakhir kehidupannya, ternyata Gretchen masih melawan. Ia tidak mau menyerah sebelum mati. Karena itulah seluruh ototnya berkontraksi dan menciptakan kekakuan ganjil ini. Dan di sela-sela genggaman tangan Gretchen, Regina melihat helaian rambut. Jelas bukan rambutnya sendiri, melainkan rambut pembunuhnya. Mereka sempat berkelahi.

Jika mereka sempat berkelahi, apakah Gretchen sudah mati atau belum ketika ia masuk ke air?

Jawabannya hanya bisa ditegakkan benar-benar jika Regina sekarang berada di laboratorium, karena dia harus mengotopsi paru-parunya dan menemukan diatome—ganggang air bersel satu yang ada di semua perairan di muka bumi—di alveolusnya. Hal itu akan jelas menunjukkan bahwa korban menghirup air dan mati sesak. Selain itu Regina bisa memeriksa kadar elektrolit di jantungnya, karena jika korban mati tenggelam di air tawar, darahnya akan mengencer, ion-ion darah tak lagi seimbang dan terjadilah kekacauan pompa jantung. Namun hal itu tak bisa dilakukannya sekarang.

Yang bisa dilakukannya, pertama kali, adalah memerhatikan bentuk dada korban.

Dadanya melendung aneh ke segala arah. Itu adalah petunjuk pertama bahwa paru-parunya penuh berisi air yang ia hirup. Maka, kemungkinan Gretchen masih hidup ketika ia ditenggelamkan. Regina memerhatikan bahwa perutnya juga penuh air, lumpur, dan helai-helai kecil tumbuhan danau.

Tanda lain yang ia lihat ialah _cutis anserina_, yaitu berdirinya bulu-bulu di sekujur kulit mayat karena air yang dingin. Kulit Gretchen juga sudah mulai mengerut di beberapa tempat. Ada memar di banyak tempat; semua memar itu terjadi sebelum mati.

Regina teringat Janis.

Janis mati dengan cepat. Begitu ada hantaman pada belakang kepala, otomatis jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Ia tidak perlu merasakan derita kulit yang ditoreh-toreh pisau bedah. Namun Gretchen butuh beberapa menit untuk mati pelan-pelan, menderita dalam air, merasakan takut yang amat sangat.

Pertanyaan _bagaimana dia mati_ sudah terjawab. Kini, pertanyaan yang tersisa adalah _mengapa dia mati_.

Mengapa Gretchen dibunuh? Mengapa Aaron, Karen, dan Janis dibunuh? Apa yang diinginkan pembunuhnya? Luka lama belum sembuh? Dendam kesumat menahun? Mengapa dia melakukan semua ini, sekarang, setelah lebih dari satu dekade berlalu?

Suara gemeresik kecil terdengar dari sisi lain danau. Pelan, namun mengagetkan.

Regina menoleh cepat, tangannya meraba pisau yang tadi ia jatuhkan. Dengan lantang ia berseru, "Cady?"

Hutan ini sangat hening, sehingga gemerisik itu pasti ditimbulkan oleh sesuatu. Seseorang. Regina tahu, Cady Heron berada di suatu tempat dalam hutan ini, mungkin menunggu-nunggu kesempatan bagus untuk menyerangnya. Dan ia merasakan jantungnya berdentang-dentang, darah mengaliri nadi-nadinya dalam naluri siap serang, hendak melawan.

"Cady, aku tahu kau di sana," kata Regina. "Keluarlah, dan kita selesaikan perkara ini."

Suara itu terdengar lagi, kali ini lebih jelas. Ada langkah-langkah kaki yang berlari menjauh.

Regina bergerak ke arah langkah kaki itu. "Jangan bersembunyi, Cady. Apa yang kautakutkan? Tidak ada siapa-siapa di hutan ini. Hanya ada kau dan aku."

Ia bisa melihat gerakan itu sekarang. Seseorang berdiri di balik pohon.

"Aku datang," ujar Regina. "Mari kita akhiri semua ini."

Anehnya, sosok di balik pohon itu tidak kabur lagi. Ia diam saja di sana, sementara Regina berjalan menuju pohon. Beberapa detik kemudian, Regina mengangkat pisaunya dan menatap sosok wanita di balik pohon.

Cady Heron ada di sana, diam membisu.

Pakaiannya berantakan, rambutnya apalagi. Namun sesuatu yang tak terjelaskan terlintas di sepasang mata gelapnya. Seperti sebuah tekad. Mata itu beradu dengan mata Regina. Selama beberapa saat yang panjang, Cady dan Regina berdiri berhadap-hadapan, saling tatap, berbagai pertanyaan tak terjawab membubung ke udara di antara mereka.

"Sekarang... giliranmu untuk mati."

* * *

.

**to be continued**

.

* * *

**Note: **Baiklah, ini chapter terakhir yang ada proses forensiknya. Chapter depan adalah finale, yang kayaknya bakal pendek saja, sebagai twist sekaligus konklusi pendek. Makasih lagi buat RUKI's marionnett atas reviewnya ^^


	6. Finale: 13 Hours Later

**Disclaimer: **Mean Girls disutradarai oleh Mark Waters, berdasarkan buku nonfiksi karya Rosalind Wiseman. Serial Fear Street adalah ciptaan R. L. Stine. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.

**Summary: **Sudah lama sekali sejak Regina George meninggalkan North Shore. Kini ia bekerja untuk bagian forensik Shadyside Hospital. Namun, pelan-pelan, masa lalunya di Evanston kembali menyergap. Untuk challenge Fiksi Forensik punya Ambu.

**NOTE: Yang ditulis dengan **_**italic**_** adalah **_**flashback**_**.**

* * *

.

**Autopsy Fractarum Mentis**

Untuk Tantangan Infantrum: Fiksi Forensik

_**Finale: 13 Hours Later**_

.

* * *

Cady memegang segulung tali tambang di tangannya, dan ia meletakkannya di depan dada, matanya menatap Regina lurus-lurus seolah ia sangat ingin meliliti leher Regina dengan tali itu.

Dalam keterkejutannya, hal pertama yang terlintas di benak Regina adalah: _sudah tiga belas jam_. Tiga belas jam berlalu sejak ia bertemu Aaron di rumah sakit, sejak awal dari segalanya terjadi. Kini, bersamaan dengan matahari pagi yang merambat naik, ia berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan Cady Heron yang membelalak.

"Sekarang... giliranmu untuk mati," ujar Regina pelan.

Dan ia tersenyum.

Ya, sekarang adalah giliran _Cady_ untuk mati.

Cady masih mencengkeram tali tambang itu, dan berteriak lemah, "Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua?"

Regina berjalan pelan-pelan dengan pisau terangkat ke udara. "Karena aku ingin melakukan pembalasan."

Cady bergerak mundur, dan kini Regina bisa melihat dengan jelas bekas luka melingkar lecet di pergelangan tangannya: tempat ia tadi mengikat Cady dengan tali tambang di hutan. Tali itu terjatuh dari jari-jari Cady dan Regina menempelkan ujung pisaunya ke leher wanita itu.

"Semua polisi mencurigaimu," desis Regina. "Akan kurenggut jantungmu sekarang, dan akan _kusingkirkan_ mayatmu, sehingga kau akan tetap jadi buronan karena tidak ada yang tahu kematianmu. Dan aku bisa melanjutkan hidup tenang di kota kecil ini tanpa gangguanmu lagi."

Cady mulai menangis dalam diam. Regina menepuk-nepuk pipinya dengan pisau.

"Sssh. Jangan menangis, bayi kecil."

"Kau akan menerima hukumanmu," bisik Cady.

"Tidak ada yang menjadikanku tersangka," balas Regina bangga. "Bagaimana mungkin mereka mencurigai salah satu dokter forensik paling andal di Kepolisian Shadyside? Regina George? Pembunuh berantai?"

"Kalaupun tidak sekarang, di kehidupan yang lain," gumam Cady lemah. Kelihatan jelas ia sangat lelah, darah kering menyelimuti wajahnya. "Untuk Aaron. Untuk Karen. Untuk Gretchen..."

"Dan untuk Janis yang malang?" suara Regina berubah menjadi tidak sabar. "Mengapa kau menelepon Janis dan memberitahunya soal ulangtahunku? Dia adalah orang terakhir yang ingin kulihat di dunia ini!"

"Seharusnya... seharusnya aku tahu," desah Cady, sama sekali tidak melawan. Dibiarkannya mata pisau Regina menyusuri lehernya. "Bahwa _kau_lah yang mengirimiku lembaran halaman Burn Book. Tapi karena kau mengatakan bahwa _kau_ juga dikirimi lembaran itu... kukira ada orang lain. Di luar sana. Menyimpan dendam."

"Cady sayang, bagaimana mungkin kau mengira _aku_ tidak menyimpan buku kesayanganku itu?" bisik Regina. "Burn Book ada padaku, masih kurawat dengan baik, namun sebentar lagi akan kubakar untuk menghilangkan barang bukti. Dan rancanganku sempurna. Semua alumni SMA North Shore _punya_ lembar-lembar itu, sejak insiden lama kita terjadi dulu. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menebak bahwa akulah yang memberimu oleh-oleh itu."

Ia menekan mata pisau ke leher Cady. "Selamat jalan."

.

.

.

_**10 jam yang lalu**_

_**.**_

_Ia memasuki dapur dan memerhatikan punggung Aaron Samuels dari belakang. Ia berdiri lama sekali di sana, memandangi Aaron yang sedang mencuci tangan. Lalu pria itu berbalik dan tersenyum menatapnya._

"_Hei, Regina," sapa Aaron riang. "Kenapa? Di sini tidak ada kue."_

"_Aku merindukanmu," kata Regina segera, memasang senyum manis. _

"_Hei—apa yang..."_

_Namun Regina mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah pria itu, dan mendekatkan wajahnya untuk menatap Aaron._

"_Aku masih bisa mengingat ciuman pertama kita," bisiknya._

"_Regina," kata Aaron keras, berusaha menjauh. "Kita bukan anak SMA lagi."_

_Regina seolah tidak mendengarnya. Malah, ia mengecup bibir Aaron dengan bibirnya, senyum terpancar dari mata yang terpejam, dan detik berikutnya Aaron membalas ciumannya. Itulah Regina George: si setan buas yang dibalut wajah cantik dan tubuh indah. Tak ada lelaki yang bisa menolaknya._

"_Sudah lama sekali kita tidak berjumpa. Kau baik sekali, mau melakukan riset untuk mencariku lagi setelah bertahun-tahun," desah Regina._

"_Berterimakasihlah pada Cady, karena dia penyelenggaranya," Aaron tertawa._

"_Tidak."_

_Senyum di wajah Aaron hilang. Detik berikutnya, tangan Regina meraba leher Aaron dan melancarkan tumbukan pelan ke satu titik di sana. Badan karotis di arteri leher. Pekerjaannya sangat mudah, cepat, dan tanpa suara. Begitu tekanan tertentu diberikan kepada arteri karotis, maka terjadi rangsangan vagal yang menyebabkan berhentinya detak jantung._

_Dalam sekejap, Aaron jatuh ke lantai._

_Regina membuka lemari dan mengeluarkan tali; mengikatkannya secepat mungkin ke leher Aaron dan menyeret pria itu di lantai. Lalu ia menggantung mayat laki-laki itu pada lehernya dan segera kembali ke ruang duduk._

_Semuanya hanya makan waktu lima menit._

.

.

.

"Kaulah yang pertama kali menemukan mayat Aaron," kata Regina. "Kau membuat segalanya lebih mudah. Karena kau yang menemukannya, sangat mungkin _kau_lah pembunuhnya."

Pisau telah merobek kulit leher Cady dan darahnya mengalir, namun Regina tidak mengoyak arteri vital. Ia masih ingin bicara dengan Cady, memberinya rasa sakit yang tidak bisa dirasakan lewat luka fisik, namun luka batin. Ia ingin menghancurkan hatinya, seperti Cady yang mengkhianatinya dulu.

"Dan semakin mudah saja setelah malam tiba..."

.

.

.

_**5 jam yang lalu**_

_**.**_

_Karen Smith sangat mudah dilumpuhkan._

_Regina hanya tinggal menciumkan sehelai saputangan yang sudah dibasuh sevofluren—gas anestesi onset cepat—dan wanita itu tidak akan bergerak walaupun kepalanya dibentur-benturkan ke panci. Gas itu tidak akan terdeteksi pada mayat karena sifatnya yang mudah menguap. Dalam sekejap, Regina sudah menjejalkan tubuh Karen ke dalam tong, mengisinya dengan minyak, dan menyulut apinya._

_Dan Karen terbangun._

_Namun ia tak bisa bergerak karena efek bius. Hanya matanya yang melebar dengan panik, menanti ajal, sementara seluruh sel tubuhnya berteriak dilalap api. Pastilah ia ingin berteriak, ingin berlari, ingin memukul-mukul pakaiannya untuk memadamkan api; tapi Karen tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Matanya membelalak, dan napasnya pendek-pendek tegang._

_Mata itu bertatapan dengan mata Regina, yang mengawasi kesekaratannya._

_Kesekaratan dalam diam yang menyakitkan._

.

.

.

"Kau... memang sangat jago akting."

Regina kembali tersenyum pada Cady. "Ya. Kau tahu? Setiap aku mengotopsi satu per satu di antara kalian, aku memposisikan diriku sebagai Regina George yang sedih dan tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku marah pada orang yang berani menyakiti teman-temanku. Aku tahu, jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku, aku menyayangi kalian semua. Sahabat-sahabatku tercinta."

Kalimat itu diucapkan dengan nada sarkastis.

"Tapi, Cady, kau nyaris menghancurkan rencanaku."

.

.

.

_**3 jam yang lalu**_

_**.**_

_Sementara mayat gosong Karen diangkut ke ambulans polisi, Regina pamit pada inspektur untuk ke belakang rumah._

"_Untuk apa?" tanya inspektur._

"_Gretchen baru sadar dari pingsan, dan dia histeris. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu."_

_Dia tidak bohong, karena Gretchen memang baru saja pingsan dan sekarang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu. Cady juga ada di sana, menghibur Gretchen. Regina mendatangi mereka berdua dan berkata lembut, "Aku tahu. Kau butuh udara segar."_

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Udara hutan akan menenangkanmu." Regina membuka pintu belakang dan menunjuk jalur setapak yang mengarah kepada kegelapan. "Ayo, jalan-jalan sebentar."_

"_Pada jam dua pagi?" tanya Cady sangsi. "Kau aneh sekali."_

"_Apa aku harus memaksamu?" Regina melempar senyum tajam._

_Gretchen sudah berhenti menangis. "Aku... tidak mengerti..."_

"_Dan kau tidak perlu mengerti."_

_Regina menarik keluar sebatang pistol dari sakunya. Pistol resmi, yang sebenarnya tidak ada pelurunya, karena akan kacau jadinya kalau peluru yang terdaftar atas namanya bersarang di kepala Cady atau Gretchen. Regina tidak suka membunuh dengan pistol karena gampang dilacak._

_Tapi ia tetap meletakkan moncong pistol di pelipis Gretchen. "Kalau ada yang berteriak, maka dia akan menyesal."_

_Gretchen gemetaran, sementara pistol menempel dingin di sisi kepalanya. Regina menatap Cady lurus-lurus. "Ikuti aku, jangan coba-coba lari atau temanmu mati."_

_Dan mereka berdua digiring keluar dari pintu, menyusuri jalan setapak dalam gelap, hanya ditemani cahaya bulan. Setelah mereka tiba di tepi danau, tanpa diduga, Cady menyerang Regina._

_Terjadi perkelahian kacau balau. Mereka bergulingan di lantai hutan yang penuh dedaunan rapuh, Cady dan Gretchen menjerit-jerit sementara mereka bertiga saling pukul dan hantam dalam kegelapan, tidak tahu siapa menyerang siapa. Cady berteriak ketika tangan Gretchen yang ketakutan menarik rambutnya._

_Lalu Cady menyambar pistol Regina dan menarik pelatuknya._

"_Sayang sekali," kata Regina penuh kemenangan. "Itu kosong."_

_Dia menendang kepala Cady dan wanita itu pingsan. Lalu dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya, didorongnya Gretchen masuk ke air, dan dibenamkannya kepala wanita itu dengan segenap tenaga._

_Gretchen meronta-ronta dan berteriak-teriak, namun Regina sudah di atas angin. Beberapa menit kemudian, Gretchen tak lagi meronta. Dibiarkannya jenazah itu terendam dalam air, dan kemudian ia menghampiri sebuah lubang di salah satu pohon. Dalam lubang itu sudah tersimpan tali tambang yang sudah disiapkannya kemarin._

_Cady masih pingsan ketika ia digantung ke salah satu dahan yang tinggi. Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, Regina segera berlari kembali ke rumah, sebelum inspektur curiga dan memeriksa pintu belakangnya. Ia merapikan rambut dan pakaiannya, menyimpan pistol di laci yang biasa, dan naik mobil ke Shadyside Hospital untuk mengotopsi Karen._

.

.

.

"Menggantungmu adalah bagian dari rencana B," jelas Regina, menggerakkan pisaunya di bagian leher Cady yang memar karena tali. "Kalau aku gagal membuang mayatmu, setidaknya orang akan tahu bahwa kau mati bunuh diri. Aku tetap tak bersalah. Dan kasus akan ditutup."

"Tapi aku selamat," bisik Cady. "Aku sadar dari pingsanku, aku melepas talinya..."

"Dan untungnya, kau masih lemah dan tak mampu berlari," ujar Regina. "Kuduga, kau kehilangan banyak darah dan sekarang otakmu sudah nyaris padam seluruhnya. Lama sekali kau di hutan. Bahkan, aku sempat membunuh Janis tersayangmu dan kembali padamu."

.

.

.

_**Setengah jam yang lalu**_

_**.**_

"_Kau harus pergi dari sini," kata Janis._

_Regina menggigit bibirnya. "Janis, kau kelihatan kacau sekali. Sebaiknya kau duduk dulu. Mau kopi?"_

"_Aku—yah, baiklah..."_

_Janis duduk. Regina berjalan ke belakang, menuju ruang kopi, dan menyalakan mesinnya, membiarkannya bergemuruh. Lalu ia berjalan keluar, namun tidak dalam jarak pandang Janis. Dan kemudian, sebelum wanita itu sempat menyadari apa yang terjadi, dia menghantam kepala Janis dari belakang. Ia sempat berteriak sedikit, namun suaranya teredam di balik riuh mesin._

"_Itu," kata Regina datar, "adalah untuk pengkhianatanmu, dasar jalang bermuka dua."_

_Selama beberapa detik, ia sudah hendak berbalik meninggalkannya, namun sesuatu menahan Regina. Sebelum ia menyadari apa yang terjadi, ia sudah memungut pisau bedah di lantai dan mulai melampiaskan kekesalannya pada tubuh Janis yang sudah tak bernyawa. Segala amarah tumpah ruah, dalam sekejap tetes-tetes darah melimpah._

_Sempat pula ia menuliskan '_Janis Ian—dyke_'. Simbol kebencian menahun._

_Dihapusnya sidik jari pada pisau, dan segera ia berlari kembali ke ruang kopi. Selagi menyiapkan cangkir, ia melongokkan kepala seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. _

"_Kau mau gula dan krim?" Regina berteriak pada mayat di belakangnya._

.

.

.

"Apa yang kauinginkan?" tanya Cady akhirnya.

"Yang kuinginkan adalah, kalian semua harus merasakan penderitaanku," kata Regina pelan. "Kau tahu betapa sulitnya menjadi sang Ratu Lebah yang punya banyak pembenci? Dikhianati oleh teman-temannya satu per satu? Kutu buku seperti kau tidak akan memahaminya, tidak ada yang membenci kalian."

"Aku pernah jadi Ratu Lebah juga," Cady tersenyum dingin. "Kau mengira hanya kau yang menderita di dunia ini, dan kau membalaskan dendammu pada orang-orang yang salah."

"Tidak," bentak Regina. "_Ini_ tidak salah."

Setelah berkata begitu, ia menarik tubuh Cady dan melemparnya ke danau dalam sekali gerak. Cady yang sudah terlalu lemah untuk melawan, hanya berpegangan pada tumbuh-tumbuhan di tepian.

"Kau sudah kugantung seperti Aaron, dan kau akan mati tenggelam seperti Gretchen. Mayatmu akan kubakar seperti Karen. Kau, Cady Heron, penanggung dosa terbesar." Regina tertawa dingin, dan mulai mengulurkan tangan ke kepala Cady di dalam air, mendorongnya supaya tetap terbenam.

Terdengar kecipak-kecipak ribut karena Cady mulai meronta di dalam air.

"Bernapaslah," tawa Regina, tengkurap di tanah seraya menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menahan leher Cady dalam danau. "Hirup air sebanyak-banyaknya."

Tapi kecipak-kecipak itu tidak bertahan lama. Saat berikutnya, tangan Cady yang bergerak-gerak di tepi danau menyambar pisau di sisi Regina. Kepalanya masih di dalam air, namun tangan Cady bebas—pisau itu digenggamnya dan digerakkan ke segala arah.

Regina kebingungan. "Apa yang—?"

Dan pisau itu menancap. Di dadanya.

Mata Regina melebar. Tangan Cady terlepas dari pisau dan lenyap masuk ke dalam air; dan ia berhenti meronta sepenuhnya. Regina tidak lagi memegangi kepala Cady, namun wanita itu toh tidak muncul untuk bernapas ke permukaan. Detik berikutnya, Regina melihat tubuh Cady mengambang naik. Pucat. Sudah mati.

Regina ingin tertawa, ingin merayakan keberhasilannya, tapi tak bisa.

Darah memancar deras dari tusukan di dadanya, rasa sakit melebar ke seluruh dada, sampai ke bahu, punggung, perut. Detak jantungnya lenyap. Ia merasakan takut yang amat sangat.

"Aku berhasil."

Dan kemudian, seperti semua korbannya yang lain, ia mati mengenaskan. Begitu saja.

.

.

.

Inspektur polisi dan semua petugas forensik yang datang mengernyit memandangi tiga mayat di hutan itu; dua di tepi danau, satu mengambang di air. Semuanya tampak menderita dan mati tragis.

"Bisakah kau menyimpulkan _siapa_ membunuh _siapa_?"

"Entah. Sepertinya mereka saling bunuh satu sama lain."

"Mengerikan sekali. Enam orang mati dalam waktu setengah hari..."

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas, kita kehilangan salah satu dokter forensik terbaik."

"Doktermu itu baru saja menenggelamkan sahabatnya sendiri, Sir."

Sang inspektur menggeleng lelah dan mengangkat bahu. "Begitulah Shadyside. Semua orang yang tinggal di sini akan membunuh atau dibunuh. Bahkan orang-orang polos yang kabarnya hanya punya masalah saat masih sekolah. Kota ini _sinting_. Masalah kecil saja bisa berujung pembunuhan..."

"Fear Street. Sesuai namanya."

Mereka mengangkut tiga mayat itu dan berjalan kembali ke jalan utama. Semua orang memasuki mobil dan meninggalkan rumah Regina George yang kini kosong. Setelah para polisi itu pergi, dan deruman terakhir mobil mereka lenyap, Fear Street kembali sepi, kembali seperti keadaannya semula.

Tenang, dingin, dan mencekam.

Diam-diam menanti korban berikutnya.

* * *

.

**the end**

.

* * *

**Note: **Prediksi saya salah. Ternyata chapter ini superpanjang, karena saya harus menjelaskan seluruh duduk perkaranya. Eniwei, inilah dia. Ternyata dialah pelakunya. Bzzzz. *dipentung massa*

Daaaaan saya berhasil menunaikan tugas untuk menyelesaikan fanfic ini tanggal 2! Yay!

Makasih buat review yang sudah masuk dan (kalau ada) akan masuk ^^ Ailofyupipel!


End file.
